All About Talk
by FWGGrl
Summary: Will Rory, Lorelai, and Christopher be a family?


Lorelai and Rory Gilmore always wanted the perfect family. This almost happened at Sookie's wedding.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
CHRISTOPHER: Lorelai. LORELAI: Just go, Chris! CHRISTOPHER: Sherry's pregnant. LORELAI: Oh. Oh my. CHRISTOPHER: She just found out and she called me as soon as she found out, and that was her calling to tell me that she found out. LORELAI: Pregnant. CHRISTOPHER: Yeah. LORELAI: Wow. Well, uh, women all over the world will line up to see that tiny woman fat. CHRISTOPHER: I don't know what to do. I was so happy last night and now. . . LORELAI: Yeah. CHRISTOPHER: I missed it before with Rory. I wasn't there, I wasn't apart of it. LORELAI: I know. CHRISTOPHER: And I never forgave myself. LORELAI: I know. CHRISTOPHER: So, what, I'm just. . .I'm gonna do that again? I'm just gonna take off, disappear? LORELAI: No. You're gonna go home. CHRISTOPHER: This is absolutely unbelievable. I've waited years for this, Lor. You, Rory, the whole perfect picture and now - . LORELAI: Listen, I have to walk down the aisle in a minute and be really happy for Sookie and right now I'm having a little trouble standing, so maybe it would be better if you would just go. CHRISTOPHER: I'm so sorry. LORELAI: Oh, yeah. Me, too. CHRISTOPHER: You'll tell Rory? LORELAI: I will. Hey, congratulations. CHRISTOPHER: Thanks.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"Ya, sure, Thanks." Lorelai sulked into her pillow in her room. Why did Chris have to get pregnant with Sherry, she felt so angry at the moment.  
  
"Mom!" Rory called from the front door. "MOM! Where are you? Are you alright? I saw you run after the wedding! Mom!, MOM!"  
  
"Calm, Calm, Child, I'm right here", said Lorelai walking down the steps.  
  
"What's wrong, is everything ok?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai brought Rory to sit down on their couch. "Look, you know about what I told you right? Well, your dad and I kinda, you know, and anyway, yesterday at the wedding, Sherry phoned, she's pregnant."  
  
"Oh, Oh my god, I don't know what to say....I'm so sorry mom," Rory started to say,"you know, I'm mad at him, I mean he just dumped us, He dumped us for that Sherry! Where's the phone."  
  
Lorelai grabbed her arm. "Ouch, that still hurts you know!" She said.  
  
"Look, I'm a little frustrated too, but, you know..." Lorelai stopped, the phone was ringing.  
  
"I'll get it!" screamed Lorelai.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hi, Lorelai, it's me, Christopher" he said.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve to be calling here!"  
  
"No, look, Lorelai, I'm coming there, okay, we need to talk, I'll be there tomorrow."  
  
"You better have a god reason for this, not to let down your family either!" She said  
  
"BYE!" Lorelai repeated as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Was that dad?" Rory asked.  
  
"Ya, he's coming here tomorrow, says we have to 'talk'",she said, " Who knows what about!"  
  
"Uh mom, I have to go, I hope you feel better, I'm going to...uh...the library."She said,"bye!".  
  
"Hey, don't you need your books?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Oh ya, don't want to forget those!" She said faintly has she ran out the door.  
  
~~~**~~~ Chris has just arrived to Lorelai's house, and he's trying to get Lorelai's attention.  
  
"Lorelai, please just listen" Chris said.  
  
"Fine, but this better be good!" she said.  
  
"Alright, you know how Sherry phoned? Well, she went to the doctor's office with me, and it turns out the baby isn't mine. It's some Dave's. So, we broke up. I mean, she was upset, yelling at me saying she didn't do it with him, but the tests prove it. I'm really sorry I freaked you out Lorelai. Look, please, will you...", he started to say," will you be a family with me, I mean like will you be with me.... I don't want to move to fast, but I know I love you, I always had. Please Lorelai?" At this point he was on his knees, almost like proposing.  
  
"Gosh, you don't have to give me that crap to go out with me, of course Chris!" Lorelai said, she kissed him passionately.  
  
~~~**~~~ In the kitchen of Lorelai Gilmore's home, everything is quiet. Chris had to go get some tools to fix the front porch while Rory was still at school. She would be arriving home any minute.  
  
"Is dad home?" Rory said as she came through the door.  
  
"Hi to you too!" Lorelai said.  
  
"Sorry, Hi, I need to talk to him, how he ruined our lives!" she said.  
  
"Rory, I need to talk to you..." Lorelai said.  
  
K...um please post reviews, this is my first, very first Fanfic of everything. I will have Friends fanfics as well. Tell me if I should continue! 


End file.
